everything_totally_awesomefandomcom-20200213-history
Sam
Sam & Cat is a Nickelodean spin-off series of both iCarly and Victorious. The show follows Sam Puckett from iCarly and Cat Valentine from Victorious when they meet in L.A. The two friends decide to start a babysitting service to pay for the adventures they have. The show stars Jennette McCurdy as Sam, Ariana Grande as Cat, Cameron Ocasio as Dice, and Maree Cheatham as Nona. Characters Sam Puckett- Sam is a continued character from the show iCarly. After her best friend Carly moved to Italy, Sam decided to ride around the country on her motorcycle. While in L.A., Sam saved Cat after she (Cat) accidently wounded up in a garbage truck. The next day Sam and Cat had to babysit three kids from Cats building and in the same day saved a guy after he passed out. After realizing how much fun they had, Sam decides to stay with Cat and becomes her roomate and best friend. Sam is tough and isn't afriad to get in a fight, though Cats cheerful personality has rubbed off on her. She is also good at tricking people as she has shown in the episodes, #FavoriteShow, and #TheBritBrats. She is a good tattoo artist and takes online classes for school. Her favorite show was, That's a Drag!. She is shown to be a very fast texter and even won a texting competition in #TextingCompetition. Cat Valentine- Cat is a continued character from the show Victorious. Cat met Sam after Sam saved her from a garbage truck. The next day after babysitting for some kids from Cats building and saving a guy after he passed out, Sam decides to stay with Cat when she realized how much fun they had. Cat lived with her grandmother, Nona, for awhile before Nona decided to live in Elderly Acres, a retirement home. Cat has a cheerful, bubbly personality which has begun to rub off on Sam. Cat still presumbly attends Hollywood Arts, a performing school, as she did in Victorious. Cat has a extreme addiction to the candy, bibble. Her favorite show was, That's a Drag!. In #TextingCompetition, it is shown that she has always wanted a speedboat. Dice- Dice is a young boy who lives in Cats building. Dice often stops by Cats apartment to show her and Sam what he is selling that day. Dice is a cool and collected kid who likes to sell things and make deals. He will also pay people for things they have so he can sell it again if he thinks it's worth anything. In #NewGoat, he becomes the manager for a professional, but idiotic, boxer named Goomer. Nona- Nona is Cats grandmother. Cat has lived with her for awhile, until Nona moved to a retirement home called Elderly Acres. Nona has cheerful and caring personality, but likes to also party and have fun. In the episode #Pilot, it is revealed that she sleepwalks and will do things in her sleep that she doesn't remember doing when she wakes up. Seasons Season one aired on June 8, 2013 and still showing new episodes. External Links en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sam_%26_Cat samandcat.wikia.com/